Siren's Shriek
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: Colette Crawford had taken to her new position in life with childlike glee. Unfortunately, when she is found to be compatible with Innocence, there is no escape. After all, the Black Order has never been one for sparing children of their Holy War. [SI-OC]
1. Death Sentence

**A/N:** I'm not really active on this site because of how busy I am, but I was digging through my piles of documents and found this little gem. I've written a few other SI-OCs so I'm not surprised I found another one in my archives. Anyway, I really hope you like it. Please enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I still don't own anything, but it's not like that was a ever a possibility in the first place. Sad.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Noon of October 10th, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

With an impish grin I sneaked through the kitchen, seizing a cookie, before ducking out the backdoor and into the alleyway between the old family home and the recently constructed apartment building. Stooping down between the dumpsters, I shoved the cookie into my mouth and stripped myself of the frilly dress, stockings, and mary-janes, swapping it for a pair of old overalls and t-shirt I'd swiped off a clothesline a few weeks back.

As soon as I'd shoved my tresses into a cap and wiped the cookie crumbs off my mouth, I dashed out of the alleyway and through the familiar streets of old 19th century London, bare feet slapping against the uneven cobblestones as I skillfully sidestepped the townspeople and horse-bound carriages.

"Hi Miss Lilywhite!" I called, passing by the bakery I frequented.

"Careful out there, sweetheart!" she cried, all too used the sight of me running around like a hooligan.

"Will do!" I grinned, skirting around the next corner, onto Louie Lane. I briefly had to skid to a halt, when I almost ran into a few of the construction workers renovating old Adkins' shoe shop.

"Scram kid!" one of them scowled. I simply stuck my tongue out, and ran off, slowing to a jog when I passed by Mister Duval's candy store.

"You got any samples?" I called.

"Only if you don't tell your mother!" he grimaced, but nonetheless, tossed me a baggy full of jelly babies.

"Thank you!" I beamed, catching them easily and tucking them into my pocket as I sped back up. "Tom! Frank!" I shouted, skirting around a familiar street corner and bolting in the direction of the street kids. "You better not be starting without me!"

"Quit dithering around then!" Irma called, "We're about to start another round of King Caesar and Nelson is it!"

I laughed, skidding to a stop beside them, "What are the bounds?"

"We're bound to this street only, but alleyways, dumpsters and fire escapes are fair game," Frank answered, bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"But no going into the buildings!" Nelson protested, giving us all the stink-eye.

"Yeah, yeah," Tom waved him off, "On the count of three, we get started! One. Two. Three!"

With a shriek we all scampered off, with the exception of poor Oliver who'd been daft enough to stand too close to Nelson. Seconds later, both boys were hopping around on one foot trying to catch the rest of us. I took a second to enjoy the hilarious sight before I dashed across the street, stomped up the fire escape, and ran over to settle down on the corner of the building, laughing as I got there in time to witness Nelson and Oliver trip over each other down below. Most of the other kids had taken to hiding, but a few were running around and leading the two boys in circles.

I watched for a little longer, and as I was contemplating going down and taking them on a goose chase myself, I heard uneven thumps nearing me. Jumping to my feet, I whirled around to find Clyde jumping on one foot unsteadily in my direction. As soon as he noticed I was aware of him, Clyde tripped and fell on his face. "Drat!" he shouted into the dirty rooftop.

"Better luck next time, Clyde!" I laughed, grabbing onto the pipeline running down the corner of the building, and sliding down. Hopping back onto the street, I dodged around the townspeople passing through and sought out Oliver. As soon as I'd caught his attention, I was making him hop back and forth across the street.

"Blimey, Col'! Give me a break," Oliver panted, coming to a shaky stop.

"If you can't handle the pressure, you can always join Maryanne for a game of jingo-ring," I suggested with a teasing grin.

"Maryanne is _three_!" Oliver protested.

"If not," I continued, pretending not to hear him, "You can always tell King Nelson that you'd rather be his handmaid than his soldier!" I laughed, "Either way, it's an improvement!"

Oliver turned a bright, tomato red. "Put a sock in it, Col'! I'm warning you!"

"You can't even catch me, let alone threaten me," I snickered.

With an angry shout, Oliver lunged towards me, abandoning the hop-on-one-leg rule. But to his misfortune, he accidentally slammed straight into a passing police officer.

"Uh-oh," was the only thing Oliver managed to mutter, before I'd shove him far out of the way to take his place. Oliver was an orphan and had no one else to keep him out of trouble.

"Sorry about that, officer!" I grinned sheepishly up towards the rotund man in the long blue coat. But it appeared he was not the type to take kindly to children. The moment he made move to snatch me by the arm, I ducked out of the way and scampered off.

"Oi! Get back here, miscreant!" the police officer yelled. Despite his heavy figure, he managed to gain on me (mainly because the townspeople made way for him), and when it appeared he would corner me, I flung myself up a streetlight pole, and scampered up until I reached the top.

"Sorry sir!" I apologized, shouting above his demands for me to come back down. "If mum catches me getting arrested, I'm grounded for life!"

The police officer's face began to turn funny colors and I was laughing, right up until I heard the familiar chimes of the clocktower. "Blast it all! It's almost afternoon tea time! Mum's gonna kill me!" Without a second thought, I launched myself onto a nearby balcony, scampered across the ledge jutting from the building, and hopped towards the fire escape and onto the next building over. By this point, the police officer had already lost sight of me.

Navigating the familiar streets of London, it wasn't long before I reached the same alleyway in which I'd discarded my other set of clothes. In quick succession, I slipped out of my clothes, pulled on my stockings, buttoned my dress, and clasped together the fastenings of my mary-janes. I made sure to tuck the stolen overalls and t-shirt into the small nook in the wall created by a missing brick, before sneaking back through the kitchen doorway, the bag of jelly babies in hand.

I was a bit dirty and smelly, but as long as I wasn't late, Mum would only grace me with a disdainful glance and maybe a snippy comment. But my charm would eventually simmer her down, as long as I was especially pleasant.

I was skipping down the hallway, and towards the tea room, when I caught a glimpse of one of the housemaids answering the door to the Mason's.

"Aw bugger," I muttered, changing my course of direction, and instead, dashing up the stairs. "Margaret!" I hissed, trying not to be too loud, lest I catch the attention of our guests. "Hello? Margaret!"

"Child, what do you think you are up to?" Margaret huffed, stepping out of one of the bedrooms with a basket of laundry.

"I forgot Duchess Lorraine was coming today!" I hurriedly explained, "If I show up to afternoon tea time looking like this, Mum's gonna have my head!"

"Well she'd be right in doing so young miss," Margaret shook her head, setting the basket down on a nearby chair that was more meant for ornamental purposes rather than practical use. "Come on then, I can just about smell you a mile away."

"Really? Blimey! There's no time to run me a bath!" I bemoaned, trudging after her.

"Mind your language, miss," she admonished as we both stepped into my bedroom, and then reassured me with a smile and explained, "No worries about the bath. Go on and strip down. We'll wipe you down with some wet cloths and rub a bit of cocoa powder into your hair to take away the grease and it'll add a nice smell."

"Margaret, you're an angel!" I squealed, doing just as she'd instructed. While Margaret ran down to the kitchens in order to grab the cocoa powder, I began to wipe myself down, especially scrubbing at my dirt-covered face, hands, and feet.

Within fifteen minutes I had been scrubbed clean, dressed in the new cream-colored dress mum had the seamstress make for me, and my dark hair had been rubbed with powder before the curls were pinned up by Margaret.

"Lady Colette!" Polly, another one of the housemaids, rushed into the room. "Countess Clarice is asking for your presence in the tea room. And she seems quite impatient."

"Then it must be her lucky day, because I am now fresh as a daisy!" I quipped, skipping past Polly, through the halls, and down the staircase. Fortunately, I managed to scramble to a stop once I saw mum stepping out from the tea room.

"Uh oh," I muttered, slowing my steps once I saw the ice blue chips in her eyes harden.

"Colette Catherine Crawford," she hissed, "I have been searching for you all afternoon. If you do not behave like the perfect angel in that room, there _will_ be hell to pay."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her, but quickly backtracked when I noticed her eyes narrowing. "Uh, I mean…" Instead, I curtsied.

"That's more like it," she murmured, nodding for me to step in ahead of her. I was walking on thin ice as I slowly made my way inside and headed for the set of delicately carved chairs and rounded table, where stacks of pastries and biscuits were artistically arranged. I cringed when I noticed the tea had already been served.

"Duchess Lorraine," I curtsied and bowed my head, before taking my seat beside my four-year-old brother Corinne, who appeared to be sucking on a sugar cookie. "My apologies for my late arrival."

"It is of no consequence," the beautiful duchess smiled kindly at me. "I'm just delighted you could make it. Edmund here would have been so upset otherwise, correct?" she added, turning to Edmund for confirmation.

"Yes, mum," he nodded, though his deadpan expression screamed the contrary.

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart, Edmund," I simpered, simultaneously kicking him under the table.

When all Edmund could do was hiss, Duchess Lorraine admonished, "Edmund!"

The boy cleared his throat, swallowing back the pain. "I apologize, mum," he forced, returning a more vicious kick in my direction.

I immediately bit on the inside of my cheek and forced the tears to remain at bay.

 _Ouch! That hurt! Bloody prat!_

"Apology accepted, dear," the duchess murmured, and soon after that, the greetings were over. Mum and her friend hopped aboard the gossip train, Edmund politely stuffed his face with biscuits, Corinne continued to suck on his sugar cookie, and I mindlessly chewed on the jelly babies I'd snuck in with me.

It was times like these that reminded me that I was an outsider. Once upon a time, I was a 21st century girl from Latin America, but as of ten years ago, I'd been born to a high class family from 19th century London. It was so barmy! I was barmy!

What was even crazier? I technically wasn't even _born_ into the upper class—I was adopted. Though that topic had never been breached, the observation was quite palpable, even now as I examined the clear likeness between my mum and little brother, with their wispy blonde curls and pale eyes. My dark, thick, and unmanageable hair along with my murky, maroon eyes were like a dark stain amongst all the pallor. Even my skin was tanned—though that could be more attributed to my escapades throughout London.

As soon as I heard my name, my ears perked up.

"—Colette is growing into a beautiful young lady," Duchess Lorraine was saying, "I have met with Marchioness Josephine and Lady Beatrice and their daughters, but I must say, Colette is a gem."

"Thank you, Lorraine, you know I hold your words in high regard," Mum smiled graciously.

I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes. Edmund was oblivious, but it was clear that the whole point of these tea time invites was for the sake of getting me betroth to that bloody prat. (Joking. Edmund wasn't all bad, but certainly not as fun as the street kids.) And it's not like Duchess Lorraine had such a hard time picking me over those girls. Lucille was as bratty and rude as they came, and Charlotte was awkward to look at with her big nose and buck teeth. I was in the believe that she would grow out of it, but these women were in such a hurry to get their children married, they forgot we were children.

Whatever. Edmund was okay. Considering the day and age I was born into, I could've had it worse.

(Also, Mum was scary when she was angry, so no tantrums from me…)

After this, I expected the rest of the day to be quiet and peaceful, but suddenly, the thin, lacy curtains that allowed sunlight to permeate the room, darkened.

The conversation drew to a pause, and Mum and Lorraine rose to their feet. Curiosity piqued, Edmund, Corrine, and I moved towards them, peeking through the skirts of their dresses and out through the windows that showed a view of the street outside.

"Is that the British army, Mum?" Edmund asked. I could see why he asked, considering there was a small army of men marching through the streets, but they hardly wore soldier uniforms. And if they were, then they were the drabbest uniforms I'd ever seen. They were a dull tan color and absolutely formless!

"No way!" I answered, "Dad would have sent us a letter if he knew he was coming back home." My dad of this world was a sergeant in the British army, after all.

"No honey," Duchess Lorraine also answered, "Those men are servers of an organization known as the Black Order. They are aligned with the Vatican Church."

I giggled. "Don't tell me they're also called Finders!"

"They are," she nodded seriously, and I quieted abruptly. "And," she added, "It appears as if they are headed for your home, Clarice. It seems appropriate I should take my leave now."

Whatever was said from that point remained lost to me. Because there was no way. There was absolutely no way that the Black Order was a legitimate organization. There was no way those were Finders outside my home. And there was no way that the story I once read as kid was now surging to life.

I hardly noticed when Polly ushered me upstairs and into my room.

I couldn't help but pace, back and forth, thinking about everything there was to know about D. Gray-Man. It was a bit murky, but I remembered the general plot points. The characters. The villains.

I really was barmy!

I practically jumped a foot in the air when I heard gentle knocking on my door.

"Miss?" Polly hesitantly opened the door. "You've been summoned down to the parlor."

"Uh, sure. Thanks, Polly," I nodded, gathering my wits about me and striding out into the hall and down the stairs once more. Marching straight into the parlor, my eyes narrowed, observing the large man taking up one whole couch. He was tall, wide, and muscular, with skin the color of chocolate. His physique was menacing—a single hand could crush my skinny neck—but his expression was kind, eyes pale with blindness.

"Hello," I murmured. But even so, the tense atmosphere made me feel as though I were shouting. "Polly said you called me down?"

"Yes, Colette," Mum replied stiffly, not even admonishing me about proper etiquette. "Come. Take a seat."

I did as told, but when the silence continued to suffocate me, I quietly demanded, "What's going on?"

Mum narrowed her eyes as the man before me spoke, "Hello, Colette. It is very nice to meet you. I am Noise Marie, but you can call me Marie."

I could only nod, lips drying and throat clenching, when I heard his name.

"I was recently traveling with my Master and a comrade, when you caught our attention," he began, seeming a bit unsure as to where to start, "You see, we serve as soldiers for an organization called the Black Order. The Order is well known around this area, so I'm certain you've heard of us. Colette, do you know what it takes to become a soldier for the Black Order?" When I shook my head, he went on to explain, "You must be compatible with a God Crystal. One like this." Marie pulled out from his silver-lined coat a vibrant green gem encircled in bronze cogs. It shown so brightly, it lit up the room with its brilliance.

"Colette?"

When I finally tore my eyes away from the Innocence, and glanced back towards Marie, he continued, "This Crystal has chosen you, Colette."

I could feel the fear clawing its way up my throat.

"I don't want it."

But even as I said the words, I knew my fate was sealed. Before the night was up, a suitcase had been packed for me with only the prettiest of dresses.

 _Mum, don't you know I can't wear those to war?_

Marie didn't stick around. He needed to catch up to his comrades. They were heading for Japan.

As for me?

I was stuck with a wretched crystal, a train ticket, and a dozen Finders to guide my way.

My childhood contract had officially been terminated.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please drop a review before going on your way. I'd love some feedback!^-^


	2. Chain Clasps

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you all!(: Thank you so much to **readwithcats** , **ultima-owner** , and **xenocanaan** for reviewing! I really appreciate it.(: Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** No, I really don't own anything. It's not like I have the skill-set to be a manga artist either way. I'm just a writer. :P

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Morning of October 11th, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

Breakfast was a tense and quiet affair the next morning. The food remained untouched and I found it difficult to gaze at Mum, with her red-rimmed eyes and hands clenched tightly around her cup of tea. The atmosphere was so heavy, even Corinne refrained from making his usual morning mess and stuck to nervously chewing on the edge of the table cloth. I tried to form the words that would make everything better, but they were nonexistent. I was too tired. Sleep had not been forthcoming last night and I had the dark shadows under my eyes to prove it.

"I…" I croaked, "I'm sorry." The words were so quiet, I'm not sure if she even heard them. I didn't know why I was apologizing. I didn't think I _had_ anything to apologize for. Not when I was the one being forced to become a child soldier for a secret war. Maybe _I_ was the one who was owed an apology. But nonetheless, the words slipped out.

With a sharp clatter, Mum set her teacup back onto the saucer. "Don't be so foolish, Colette," her cold voice sliced through the strained silence like a sharp blade. "Those… those _monsters_ have no right in tearing you away from us." Her expression tightened severely, until she could hold it in no more, and her face twisted and crumbled as she began to cry. "You're only a baby. How dare they?!" she sobbed quietly.

Hurriedly I stood up and rushed over to her side, embracing her in my small arms. Mum readily leaned against me and held me tightly with shaking arms.

"Mum," I whispered urgently, and her sobs grew to a still. "Listen," I began, "I don't know what they told you, but… it's most likely a _lie_. If it were up to _them_ , I would lose complete contact with you and I would be forbidden from ever seeing you. And… in the case of my death… you would never be informed." Mum became a statue in my arms.

I pulled away and gazed firmly into her pale eyes. "But trust me," I insisted, voice hushed, "I'm planning on coming back. They can't keep an eye on me forever. It'll take me some time, but I promise you that you _will_ see me again."

Mum's lips curled into a small smile. "You always _were_ a slippery one," she murmured, pressing her lips against my forehead. "Please be careful," she pleaded, eyes shut, expression becoming pained once more.

"I promise that too," I nodded, just as we heard a firm rap against the front door. The both of us stilled, listening as one of the housemaids answered the door.

"Sounds like my cue," I whispered, hugging her one last time.

"Sis!" I glanced down to see that Corinne had slipped out of his chair and was clinging to my side. "Don't go, sis," he cried, staring up at me with tear-filled eyes.

Crouching down, I pulled him tightly into my arms. "You be good for Mum, okay?" Pressing a kiss atop his head, I hoisted him up and placed him into Mum's arms.

They followed me out into the front hallway, where I picked up my single suitcase and met up with the lead Finder at the threshold of the door. As we exited out into the street, I glanced back one last time and waved at Mum, Corinne, Polly, and Margaret all crowding around the door.

"Goodbye," I called.

"We love you," Mum replied instead, "God be with you."

"I love you too," I whispered, as I marched further away, the Finders crowding protectively around me.

The walk to the train station was not a lengthy one, but as we moved, I discreetly eyed the men around me and noted their differing reactions. A few seemed curious about me, occasionally glancing in my direction. Others seemed doubtful, eyeing the frills on my dress and the ribbons in my hair with distaste. And some had already written me off as dead.

It was those last few that had me bristling with indignation. Because it was so unfair and they had no right. Absolutely none.

I was so angry, my eyes started to burn with tears.

But I wouldn't cry. I refused.

We had nearly arrived to the train station, when I heard the shouts of my friends nearby. I staggered to a halt.

The head Finder turned, when he noticed that the others had fallen out of sync due to my interruption. "What is the matter, young Exorcist?"

It wouldn't due to be rude now. Staring up at him pleadingly, I asked, "Can I say goodbye to my friends? They're just down the way. Please?"

He considered my request, and much to my relief, nodded. "We are ahead of schedule. But make it quick. The train will not wait on our behalf."

"Yes, sir!" I agreed with a quick curtsy, and dashed away from the coverage of the Finders, and across the street, calling, "Oliver! Frank!"

The gang paused in their game of hopscotch and turned to gape at me. For a moment, they didn't seem to recognize me, until Clyde burst out, "Col'?! What are you wearing?!"

Skidding to a stop, I stared regretfully at the lot of them and admitted, "I'm being taken away."

"What?!" they demanded in varying degrees of distress. "Don't worry, Col'!" Irma promised, "We'll kick the arses of whoever is taking you! Right guys?" They all shouted in agreement.

I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, but I've got no choice. I have to get going."

"Bloody hell, Col'," Nelson grouched, "You sound nothin' like yourself! Come on! We can hide you out in that old factory down on Walter Street!"

"Yeah!" Oliver jumped in, "We'll sneak you food and everything!"

"Thanks, mate," I laughed, "But that really isn't possible."

"Don't say such rubbish," Tom flicked my forehead, "You know we could totally pull it off!"

"And it'll only be for a little while," Frank reassured me, "Until we can get those tossers off your arse."

"That's real good and all," I sighed, "But trust me, they would continue to hunt me down, even to the ends of the earth."

A strained silence befell us, until Irma wondered, "Will we ever see you again?"

I glanced back towards the Finders across the road. "It's against the rules, but…" I turned back to them, lips curling into a mischievous grin, "When was I ever the type to follow the rules?"

Their expressions instantly brightened. "Don't dither too long!" Clyde exclaimed.

"I'll try my best!" I promised. "Watch out for the rest of the kiddos while I'm not around, yeah?"

"It's a promise," Nelson nodded seriously.

"Blimey," Tom hissed, "One of them is making their way over here!"

We all glanced back, becoming wary as the Finder leader stepped across the street, until he reached my side. "Young Exorcist, your time is up. Come along. There's only one train headed for the Black Order HQ for the day, and we cannot afford to miss it."

"The Black Order?" Frank whispered, becoming a sickly pale. "Is that where you're going?"

"Yes," the Finder answered in my stead, steering me away.

I glanced back to see the rest crowding around Frank, prodding him for answers.

It was the last I would see of them for a long time.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Night of October 11th, 1897**

* * *

The train ride; the journey through the canals; the long wait on the elevator—it all became a blur of fluctuating emotions. Suppressing my doubts and fears was the only way to keep myself from falling into hysteria. If I allowed myself even a moment to dwell on them, they began to swallow me whole, until I clawed my way back out. The lack of distractions only reinforced my dizzying state of mind, and by the end of it all, a headache was beginning to form and I felt the nausea at the back of my throat.

It wasn't until I heard the Finder's voice, that I was yanked out of my whirling thoughts and spat back into reality.

"—this is the entrance to the Science Division," he was saying, gesturing to the great double doors facing us, "We're currently shorthanded, so I believe the Supervisor is in there, as opposed to his office. He's the one you'll want to see for further instructions. Can you make it on your own from here?"

My expression hardened as I hoisted my suitcase back up from the floor. "Yes. Thank you for your assistance, Finder."

"It was an honor," he bowed, before hurrying on his way to make a report for his own division.

Once I was alone, I allowed myself a moment to bury all fears in the deepest pit of my mind, and instead, brightened my expression with a grin. "Well, Colette," I spoke to myself, "You've never been one to follow the rules. Time to stir things up a bit."

With a hop and a skip, I closed the gap and gripped the handle of the door with my small hand. The loud creak hardly punctured the clamor of shouts, telephones bouncing with persistent rings, fingers rapping against typewriters, contraptions rupturing and shattering, chemical substances bursting into fumes—the list could go on. I could only gaze in amazement, unable to focus on one single thing. But I could only stay still for so long. Hurriedly tucking away my suitcase behind a teetering pile of papers, I began to scurry around, having to go on my tippy toes to better observe some of the devices being constructed.

"Whoa, is that a golem?" I whispered, running my fingers along the mechanical wing, carefully eyeing the smooth bend of its bat-like webbing.

It was one of the few inventions I could identify. Most of the stuff along the work tables were only half constructed. But it was awe-inspiring nonetheless.

 _I vaguely recall taking a chemistry class,_ I thought to myself as I ran over to a different table covered in vials, burners, beakers, and flasks, filled with different colored liquids. _Safety first,_ I remembered, snatching an earloop facemask and a pair of goggles and strapping both on. "Eh," I shrugged, when I saw a lone lab coat, and decided to pull that on as well. It was a bit big, so I was forced to roll up the sleeves, though I couldn't do anything about the ends dragging along the floor. "That's got to be a safety hazard!" I giggled.

Clambering up onto the stool, I began to play chemist. "Hmm, what shall I invent?" I wondered, plugging a funnel into an empty flask and picking out designated vials. "Maybe the cure for cancer? Or a new synthetic polymer fiber? Oooh! I know!" I exclaimed, voice muffled through the mask. "I'll invent the first energy drink! Just for Komui!"

But to the misfortune of my future career as chemist, I was only three vials in, when the weird smoke permeating from the flask caught someone's attention.

"Hey, is that a kid over there?"

"Uh oh!" Quick as a bunny, I hopped from the stool and dashed off.

The place was so loud, no one heard his warnings. Unfortunately, it took me another fifteen minutes of exploring to find something else that fully caught my interest. But when I did, the wait might have just been worth it.

"Wow!" I gasped, "Is that supposed to be a giant golem?! It's like… it's like the titan version of a golem!" I tried wrapping my arms around it, but couldn't. It was bigger than me, even a bit taller! Using the metal ridges along it, I climbed to the top, lab coat trailing behind me still, and settled myself comfortably atop it. "It _looks_ complete," I observed. The expansive wings were fully intact and its main body appeared wholly constructed. I ran my fingers along its smooth sides, until I stumbled upon a switch. Without a second thought, I flipped it. Underneath me, the colossal golem hummed to life.

My hands gripped its horns just in time for the golem to take off in flight.

"Woohoo!" I shrieked with delight, my laughter echoing off the high ceiling and walls. My heart fluttered and my stomach suddenly dropped when I felt the golem careen awkwardly beneath me, before it began to descend at once, the machine shuddering spastically. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed, right before I crashed right into a towering pile of papers.

I was shaking, but I was alive.

For the first time since I arrived, it grew dead silent. And everyone was gaping at me. Hopping up, I grinned, and despite my singed lab coat and lopsided goggles, I held up a thumbs up and exclaimed, "I'm okay!"

"I told you there was a kid!" somebody hissed, and that was all it took for everyone to erupt into murmurs.

"Hey!" I called, "Does anyone know where I can find Supervisor Komui?"

"I am right here," someone spoke with a stern voice, stepping out from among the crowd of scientists. I stared up the towering form of Komui Lee. I couldn't fully recall how he appeared in the manga, but this man's expression was serious, the glare along the panes of his thin wire glasses obscuring his eyes. Like most of the scientists, he wore a white lab coat, though his formally contained the crest of the Rose Cross upon his heart. And a matching white barrette held his inky, shoulder-length hair back in place.

Cocking my head to the side, I stared up at him. "Wow. You look kind of serious, sir. I was led to belief you were a bit whacked in the head and unable to even manage the Science Division. Were people just saying mean things about you?"

Komui's expression suddenly crumbled. "Reever!" he whined, until a sandy-haired man with a drained appearance popped up. "The Finders are spreading mean rumors about me again!"

"Komui," Reever sighed, "You're not making a very good impression!"

"What's the point of a good impression if the Finders are going to insult me either way?!" he complained, arms crossed and pouting. "Who let this little kid enter the premises, anyway?! Someone call security and escort her out!"

"You mean I can leave?" I grinned.

"Yes, yes," Komui waved me away, "I am awaiting the arrival of a brand new Exorcist and have no time for such games."

"Thank you, sir!" I grinned, already skipping away.

"Not so fast," Reever sighed once more, snatching me up by the back of the lab coat. "Don't be fooled by her appearance, Supervisor. I am perfectly sure this is the new Exorcist you're waiting for. I doubt she would have made it this far into HQ otherwise."

"Way to ruin my fun," I muttered.

"Hm," Komui hummed, adjusting his glasses and taking a closer look at me. "I see. Very unexpected."

I blew a raspberry at him.

"Err, how old are you again?" Komui asked.

"I'm ten!" I said proudly. "How does that make you feel, Supervisor?" I grinned, "Taking me away from my mum and little brother and forcing me to fight your war?"

A shadow was cast over his expression. "You have my sincerest apologies."

"Whatever," I shrugged, "When am I getting my room? It's way past my bedtime. Mum would have already spanked me if she saw I were running around at this time of night."

The continued mention of my mum seemed to further upset Komui. "Yes, of course," he agreed, "But first I must take you to Hevlaska."

I groaned, "Can't it wait till morning?"

"I'm sorry child, but I would rather do this as soon as possible," he explained.

I sighed and pouted, before nodding in agreement. "Okay, Supervisor, let's go!" I urged him, slipping my hand into his and tugging him along.

Komui seemed surprised by the sudden contact, but took it in a stride. He gripped my tiny hand in his and led me towards the elevator, only releasing me momentarily when I stopped to grab my suitcase by the entrance.

"What's your name, little one?" Komui asked as we stepped onto the elevator, managing the switches along the console.

"I am Colette Crawford!" I answered dramatically, "Once upon a time, meant to be future duchess and wife of Duke Edmund Mason. But now, Exorcist in training!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noted Komui's sad smile. "And I am Supervisor Komui Lee. Do you have your Innocence Crystal with you, Colette?"

I pursed my lips. "If I say no, can I go back home?" I wondered.

"No, Colette. I'm sorry," Komui apologized again, expression stiffening.

"I figured," I sighed, digging into my small satchel and plucking out the green crystal Marie had left in my care. "Here it is!"

The further down we went, the darker it grew, and Komui warned me in a hushed voice, "Hevlaska is the guardian of the Innocence. Newcomers are frightened of her, but do not be afraid. She is a very gentle creature."

"Right," I murmured, shifting from foot to foot once we slowed to a halt in the dark abyss. So tense was I, by my anticipation of Hevlaska, that I nearly jumped a foot in the air when a light was switched on, illuminating five figures decked out in hooded robes. I shivered.

In a deep voice that echoed throughout the dim chasm, one pronounced, "Once again, God has graced us with His presence."

"The Great Generals," Komui explained. I nodded hesitantly, my memories of the story beginning to unveil as I watched it come to life before me. "These are the gentlemen we answer to," Komui continued, "It is now time to show them the worth of your abilities. Hevlaska?"

I turned, watching in awe as I witnessed the radiant creature reveal herself. Though colossal in size, she had a gentle expression. " _Hello… little one,_ " she murmured, voice echoing. One of her tentacles reached out and neared the platform of the elevator Komui and I occupied. " _May I?_ " she requested, the tip of her appendage coming to a halt before me.

Curiously, I touched her, growing captivated by the warm, silky texture of her limb. "Yes," I finally answered, and without warning, her appendage swooped down the rest of the way and gently wrapped itself around me. Slowly, she brought me closer to her visage, and used another tentacle to pluck the Innocence gem from my hands.

" _I… see,_ " she murmured. " _Young Exorcist… Your Innocence is parasitic… To make use of it, you must bond with it._ "

Above me, I heard the Great Generals murmur in approval.

"Bond with it?" I said doubtfully, "That sounds painful."

" _Yes,_ " Hevlaska confirmed, " _It will be uncomfortable. Are you prepared?_ "

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice," I murmured with a frown, and no one—not Komui, not Hevlaska, not the Great Generals—contradicted me. I narrowed my eyes and finally said, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

With my approval voiced, Hevlaska pressed the God Crystal against my neck. At first, a tingling, cool sensation spread throughout my body. But then, the raw edges of the Innocence cogs pierced my throat.

"S-stop!" I cried, gagging, until my trachea suddenly fused shut and I couldn't breathe.

Sobs ripped out of me as I struggled against Hevlaska's hold. Her once silky touch now felt stone-like, as she maintained me still, despite my resistance.

But the lack of oxygen to my brain robbed me of my strength, and my thrashing slowed until I became limp against her. Black spots obscured my vision. I was slipping away.

" _Breathe!_ " Hevlaska abruptly exhaled a cool breeze against my face, and I greedily gasped for every last drop of oxygen, until I burst into violent coughing fit. " _Shhh. There, there,_ " she murmured, loosening her hold on me and using another tentacle to rub my back soothingly. " _I apologize. I didn't mean for you to be in pain,_ " she spoke softly, as I tried to quiet my sobs.

"What… what is this?" I demanded, grasping at my throat. Something was lodged in there, and it hurt to speak. It hurt to breathe.

" _The discomfort will fade with time,_ " Hevlaska explained, " _But you must allow it to. If you reject your Innocence, it will reject you._ "

An image of the Fallen Ones came to mind, and a cold wave of fear clutched my heart. So, I tried my best to relax _. I… I accept you, Innocence. Very reluctantly, but I don't have a choice. Please don't hurt me,_ I pleaded. The raw Innocence in my throat pulsed gently, and I could feel the urge to gag lessening, but it still felt unpleasant.

Once I was calm enough, Hevlaska drew me close to her face, pressing her forehead against mine. I shivered. Gentle as it was, my body was still being probed by the ethereal being before me. " _2%… 14%… 26%… 31%… 47%… 53%… 64%… 70%… It appears that 70 percent is the maximum synchro rate you and your weapon are capable of,_ " Hevlaska concluded.

I could only nod, exhausted.

" _Forgive me,_ " Hevlaska murmured, setting me down onto the platform as gently as possible.

"I-it's fine," I stammered, voice hoarse, as if the muscles in my throat had been sanded down before being forced to gargle shards of glass.

Komui pulled me close to his side and I gratefully leaned against him, small hands clutching his lab coat. "Is there anything else that you can tell us about Colette's Innocence, Hevlaska?" Komui's tone sounded rush, as if he were ready to get me out of here.

 _That makes two of us,_ I sighed internally, burrowing the side of my face against his coat and trying my best not to fall asleep.

Hevlaska gazed into my drooping eyes for a moment, before proclaiming, " _Colette Crawford, your voice will be like that of an echo chamber, resonating for all to hear, until your Innocence unleashes a Sound Wave of Desolation._ "

"Dramatic," I grumbled underneath my breath, before realizing that my voice was not up for use. I winced and Komui squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you, Hevlaska," Komui said, before glancing down at me, expression contemplating. "I'll take you to your room now. You can learn about the Cube and its prophecy another day."

I nodded in agreement. I vaguely recalled the details anyhow. I probably wouldn't take Komui up on that offer.

Slowly, the elevator began to ascend.

"Your voice sounded quite rough," Komui noted, "I would advise you to conserve your voice in the following days. I'll have Jerry—the head cook—make some stew in the morning, for whenever you're hungry. Do you like tea? You're English, of course you like tea."

I giggled, before a rough cough ripped its way out. "C-coffee," I stammered, voice coarse.

"You like coffee, huh?" Komui mused, leaning down to hoist up my suitcase, before he led me off the elevator once we reached the designated floor. "I think we'll get along greatly! Did you know? I have a little sister. Her name is Lenalee and she makes the best coffee! She just adds just the right amount of…"

As Komui spoke, my lids began to droop.

I was out before we reached my room.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was going to add more, but it was getting kind of lengthy. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Also, I didn't think her bonding with her Innocence was too far-fetched. After all, Timothy swallowed a stone, and it ended up on his forehead, haha. Please review! Love you guys!^-^


	3. Imprisoned Child

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you to all of my new readers and followers! I really appreciate you guys.(: And a special thanks to **xenocanaan** , **readwithcats** , **ultima-owner** , **lizyeh2000** , **Talisa-chan** , and **giant salamander** for all taking the time to review! Love you guys! And please enjoy. ^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I still don't own anything. Honest.(;

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Morning of October 12th, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

The following morning, I awoke with a pained groan. The tissue along my throat was inflamed as if glass fragments had torn at the muscle and left it in mere shreds. Sort of like when you eat a chip wrong and can feel the sharp edges sliding down your esophagus. But in my case, a crystal had been shoved into it. With a wince, I swallowed thickly and sat up on my bed, blearily looking around. The pale light of dawn illuminated my room through the thin fabric of plain, white curtains. And just like the curtains, my room was as plain as they came. A single, twin bed made of wire framing with simple white sheets and a blanket; two rickety nightstands; a lone chair by the window; in the corner, a basin of water with a small mirror above it; finally, a pale, aging wardrobe across from my bed.

I flinched when my feet hit the cold, stone floor, the chill seeping through my lacy socks. At the very least, the floor and walls were clean, despite their drab appearance.

I stretched out the kinks in my muscles, before getting to work. Leaning down, I hoisted my suitcase onto the messy bedsheets to take inventory of what Mum and Polly had packed for me. I really should have done it myself, but I'd been in too much of a shock at the time, and now, I regretted it. But there was nothing I could do about it now. Unclasping the lock, I pushed the lid back and pursed my lips at the sight of all the lace and ribbons.

With a huff, I took the three dresses on the top and laid them beside my pillow. Underneath the garments were stockings, panties, a nightgown, Poppy the Stuffed Bunny courtesy of Polly, my favorite fluffy towel, the comb Dad brought me from China, a toothbrush, a bag of peanut clusters courtesy of Margaret, assorted ribbons and clips for my hair, a letter from Mum, and a familiar portrait that had originally been displayed in the parlor. I took the picture, observing the family photograph we had taken in the back garden the last time Dad was home.

 _This is all useless,_ I concluded. Fortunately, the small wardrobe had a few spare hangers. After changing out of yesterday's clothes and into the pale pink dress, I hung up my clothes. I only used one of the nightstand drawers to tuck away my towel, meager underclothing, and Mum's letter. Atop the nightstand, I placed the portrait and bag of peanut clusters. Finally, I took the comb and toothbrush, placing them on the small shelf above the basin.

 _Well… I've officially made myself at home. This should be good enough for surveillance,_ I thought, pointedly not glancing in the direction of the golem occupying a corner of the room; a detail I noticed upon waking up.

But I paused, when I accidentally caught my reflection on the small mirror above the basin.

 _Holy smokes…_ The Innocence gem glowed against my skin, green shards jutting out along the front of my neck. In the same way Allen Walker's God Crystal was exposed atop his hand, mine was exposed atop my throat. _No wonder it was so painful. It must have forced its way in._

Quickly running back over to the wardrobe, I pulled the thick, white ribbon from the waist of one of my dresses, and wrapped it around my neck once, before tying it back into a bow. _Neat. I'm sure Exorcist collars would be the sort of thing Central would approve of. I'll be a trend setter,_ I mentally scoffed.

Shaking away my dark thoughts, I closed and shoved my suitcase underneath the bed, properly made my bed with Poppy atop my pillow, and tugged on my mary-janes, before skipping out of the room.

I came to a dead halt when I realized I had no idea where the dining hall was located.

 _Oh. Well,_ I smiled _, Exploring was never a bad thing anyway._

But, to my misfortune, Komui sent one of his minions along to intercept me.

 _Gee. Such convenient timing._

"Hello there!" the minion from the Science Division called from further down the hall. As he jogged towards my directions, I scrutinized his bushy hair, headphones, and thick, round lenses.

 _Huh. Looks super familiar,_ I mused, _Hey! Isn't he that guy that was following Allen around?_

"Nice to meet you!" he greeted me once he reached my side. "I work for Supervisor Komui in the Science Division! … Though uh, you could probably tell that from the lab coat," he laughed sheepishly, "Name's Johnny by the way. Perhaps I should've started with that."

 _That's right! His name was Johnny!_ I remembered. I parted my lips, about to make some sort of quip, before realizing the inflamed muscles along my throat would not allow me to speak. Softly tapping my tender, ribbon-cloaked neck, I mouthed, _Sorry._

"Oh! No worries! Colette, right?" Johnny asked, as he lead me down the corridor. I nodded and he continued, "Komui updated me on everything that was going on and asked me to give you a tour! Wants to make sure your settling in alright. How does breakfast sound?"

With a smile and thumbs up we were on our way. I skipped alongside Johnny as he blabbered on about the wonders about the Science Division and their current work. Admittedly, I zoned out a bit as he began to spout out high technical terms I couldn't understand. But my attention was piqued when his monologue shifted towards the Exorcists I'd once read so much about.

"… and so Komui's Komurin II went completely haywire!" he exclaimed.

I belted out a silent laugh as I began to recall details from the original story. As he spoke, the pictures painted themselves in my head, and for a moment, I could imagine myself curled up in the nook of my old bedroom, propped up against the window as I devoured chapter after chapter of my favorite manga. The once fuzzy memories flourished to life in a way I hadn't thought possible.

"So that's how Komui's second attempt at easing our workload became a death sentence for poor Allen," Johnny concluded just as we reached the dining hall. "Ah, here we are!" he realized, and was quick to lead me to the back of the queue. "Jerry is an amazing cook. You won't be disappointed," he assured me.

I smiled and nodded, though internally I was frustrated with my inability to speak. So many missed opportunities already! This was so unfair.

Fortunately, we weren't forced to wait long. Johnny gestured for me to go ahead of him, though I wasn't sure what he was expecting, considering he knew I couldn't speak a whole lot. With a shrug, I hopped up to the window, and curiously observed the lean, dark skinned man hunched over the counter as he finished jotting down the orders from the previous Finder in line. The man was an interesting sight to behold, with dark, muscled arms displayed beneath his sleeveless chef coat. It was a stark contrast to the pale, lilac dreadlocks braided down his back. And the thin sunglasses were an interesting fashion choice.

"Oh! What do we have here?" he suddenly exclaimed, upon noticing my presence. His voice wasn't as high-pitched as I would imagine, but a smooth tenor.

Returning his bright grin, I offered him a wave.

"Don't you strain your sweet voice, dollface! Komui notified me of the situation and I already have one of my cooks preparing you a batch of Brunswick stew. Go ahead and find a spot to sit, okay?" he suggested kindly.

I was warmed by his obvious sincerity and care. Pushing myself onto my tippy-toes, I reached up to hug him across the counter before scurrying to the nearest empty table. While I waited for Johnny, I observed the people around me, legs swinging beneath the table. With a wide grin, I waved at anyone who made eye contact with me. Their expressions made me giggle. They all seemed confused by the sight of my ten-year-old self. Who could blame them though?

Johnny interrupted my game when he showed up with our trays of food. It was weird not getting to eat any regular breakfast foods, but Jerry's food was so delicious, I wasn't even mad. Though admittedly I couldn't eat most of it. He had really piled up my tray and there was only so much I could keep down.

Our next stop was the Science Division.

"Heh, I didn't realize it would take us so long to officially get started on the tour. Sorry about that," Johnny smiled sheepishly, and I patted his arm to let him know it was okay. "Getting your measurements shouldn't take too long! I should be able to make your uniform and training clothes by the end of the week!" he gushed as we entered the wide double doors.

I was tempted to run off again to see what I'd missed last time I visited the Science Division, but the scientists squinting at me suspiciously made me think twice about. So, maybe later. When everyone was asleep.

"My work area is over here," Johnny motioned to a desk cluttered with paperwork, fabrics, and tape measurers. "Sorry about the mess. I recently dispatched a whole new set of uniforms for the Exorcists out on duty, and I haven't had time to clean up. Good thing too. No sense in storing everything away with you around now. Here, hop up on this stool for me, would you?"

Jumping onto the small, metal stool, I remained stiff as possible as Johnny zoomed around me, tape measurer and clipboard in hand. His muttering was incomprehensible. "Hmm… height around 137 centimeters… weight… 32 kilos? … right handed… sorry, straighten out your arms a bit more? Thanks…"

I ended up tuning him out, and instead allowed him to shift and prod me as needed. What should've taken maybe half an hour tops, ended up lasting the rest of the morning as Johnny got overly enthusiastic and began to show me each of the fabrics produced by some of the chemical engineers in the Science Division. He explained how some of them were made, their purpose, etc. and he even allowed to pick out what I wanted for my training clothes. Obviously, I chose the pale pink that nobody else wanted.

By the time Johnny thought to look at the clock, it was already lunch time. "Oops. Sorry about that, Colette. Didn't mean to spend so much time geeking out over my work. Come on, let's get you some lunch and _then_ we can finally get started on the tour! Deal?"

I nodded in agreement. Did I really have another choice?

* * *

 **Time Frame — Afternoon of October 20th, 1897**

* * *

The following days I was left to my own devices while Komui waited for my voice to heal. I primarily spent my time with Hevlaska. Her stories were unlike anything I'd ever heard before, and I ended mastering the controls on the elevator platform as a result. As usual, I settled myself at the edge of the platform, legs poking out between the safety bars, swinging back and forth.

"I think my voice is mostly healed," I was saying, forearms and chin propped up against the bar. "But it's hard to tell. Is it just me, or does my voice sound funny to you?" There was an odd musical tone to it, like I was on the verge of bursting into song.

" _Not funny,_ " Hevlaska murmured, voice echoing, " _Just different. It is clear to me that the Innocence altered your vocal cords, resulting in your voice becoming a little higher in pitch. I don't see anything wrong with it._ "

"Hmm, I _guess_ … But what does it mean? Why would the Innocence change my voice?" I asked.

" _The most likely case is that it is to prepare you for the use of your Innocence. Otherwise, it could just be a simple side-effect from the bonding,_ " she explained.

I pursed my lips in thought. "I see… Either way, I'm just super relieved I can finally talk! There were so many missed opportunities, Hev! So many!"

Her laughter was a soft, airy sound that resonated throughout the chamber. It was enchanting.

"Say Hevlaska, what do you do in here all day? Doesn't it ever get lonely?" I wondered.

" _Hmm, perhaps. But I've grown used to enjoying the company of the Innocence. I am their guardian. And I am their caregiver. Did you know, each Innocence carries its own unique song? When silence encompasses this chamber, you can hear their hymns. Shhh, just listen…_ " she whispered.

It felt as if we remained quiet for an eternity and the only sounds that filled my ears were my shallow breaths and the soft humming of the elevator platform. I was unwilling to make even a single movement. I closed my eyes, and listened as hard as I could for the song that captivated Hevlaska so much. Enough to get her to willingly stay in this chamber for a hundred years. What was it like?

Faintly, my ears picked up a soft, soft hum. I strained to hear, but I didn't have to. Slowly but surely, it grew in volume, until I could comfortably pick up the entrancing song of Innocence. It was like a thousand voices combined, lilts of highs and lows, each separate melody in harmony with one another. I'd never heard anything like it before. It was otherworldly.

I could feel myself swaying in cadence with the beautiful song. "Wow," I breathed, and the hymns of the Innocence quieted, until the chamber was cloaked with silence once more.

"I could get used to that," I grinned, gazing up at Hevlaska's serene expression. "So my Innocence can do that as well?"

" _Yes,_ " Hevlaska murmured, " _You just have to be very attentive._ "

"I see…" I tilted my head in thought. "Hevlaska? What does my Innocence do? What is the ability of my Innocence?"

" _That is for you to discover, little one._ "

"But you can tell, can't you? You can sense the capabilities for each Innocence," I pressed.

" _No, young Exorcist. Not always. It all depends on the Innocence. Some shards are quite secretive with their abilities, feeling it is only for their Accommodator to discover. Other crystals are quite open in personality. For example,_ " Hevlaska paused, and suddenly one of her tentacles hovered before me, dropping an Innocence fragment onto my palms. " _This Innocence that you hold is quite strong and resilient. A fighter for sure. Its preferred physical form will most likely be that of a sword. All it requires now is an Accommodator that is compatible with it._ "

"Wow. I never imagined the Innocence to be so sentient," I marveled at the shard cupped between my hands. Finally, I returned the crystal to Hevlaska and asked, "Will you help me get to know my own Innocence the way that you do?"

Hevlaska remained silent though, gazing at me with an expression I didn't understand. I fidgeted, wondering if I'd said something wrong.

" _Forgive me, young one. It's just… I have never had an Exorcist ask me such a thing. It is quite normal for an Exorcist to remain resentful towards their Innocence for the length of their career. It is far and few Exorcists that ever become acquainted with their Innocence. But those that do, accomplish it through their own trials out in the battle field._ "

"… Do you think more deaths could be avoided if Exorcists were willing to bond with their Innocence from the get-go?" It was an interesting theory. A useful one, if true. Because I wasn't doing this out of the goodness of my own heart. I needed to survive. And at the forefront of my mind was that attack against HQ that would occur soon after the arrival of General Cross' Unit. In no way was I prepared to face any of it. But if I could gain at least one advantage, I would take it.

" _Maybe,_ " Hevlaska finally allowed, " _Though it is something I cannot confirm, I would like to imagine it to be so._ " She suddenly scooped me up in one of her tentacles and brought me closer to her visage. " _If you're serious about this, you will need to learn how to meditate._ _When you can clear up all the distractions, you will find that secret place. Learn the feel of your Innocence. Learn to harness its power. Learn why your Innocence chose you. These are all very important factors that may determine your future._ "

"I understand," I nodded, just as the dark silhouette of golem swept into the chamber. The golem fluttered to a stop before me.

"Message for… _Exorcist Colette Crawford_. Commence Message: _Colette, please report to Training Ground 1 at 8:00 AM sharp tomorrow. Your first training session with Generals Klaud and Socaro will commence. If you have any questions, you can find me in my office prior to._ End Message." The golem scanned me to confirm I had received the memo, before sweeping away.

" _I suggest you retire early for the night. Tomorrow will not be easy, young Exorcist,_ " Hevlaska suggested as she set me back onto the platform. " _I advise that once your training session is over, you report here and we can begin your meditation lessons._ "

"Really? Thank you so much, Hevlaska! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!"

" _Goodnight, little one._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry the other Exorcists haven't entered the picture yet. Currently they're all out in Japan, fighting the big bad Noah. If all goes as planned though, I should be able to squeeze them into the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and please be sure to drop a review! Thank you!(:


	4. Siren Unleashed

**A/N:** Yay for a double update! And yes, the Exorcists are _finally_ introduced in this chapter. You're welcome.(; Thank you to **giant salamander** , **lizyeh2000** , **readwithcats** , and **ultima-owner** for taking the time to review! Love you guys! Enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** No. Me owning this, is still not a thing. I'd like to make it a thing, but it's not going to happen. How sad.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Morning of October 30th, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

The sun had yet to rise, but I couldn't sleep a wink. My muscles were seized up in knots and every small movement brought with it a flare of deep, aching pain. The length of my body was littered with a rainbow of bruises brought on by punches, kicks, and hits I'd been unable to avoid in the past week. Sometimes it was difficult to breath and I wondered if some of my ribs were cracked.

But the longer I laid there, the more acute my pain became, throbbing insistently, until I could pinpoint every swollen bruise and cut.

Ready to scream from frustration, I kicked away my covers with a pained grunt and stumbled out of bed, yanking off my nightgown in the process. Here, alone for once and with no golem in sight, I allowed a fresh well of tears to tumble down my cheeks as I dressed in my training outfit, every pull of my muscles shooting flashes of burning pain throughout my limbs.

My teeth grinded as I lowered myself onto the icy, stone floors of my bedroom. And though every muscle screamed in protest, I began to lean into the series of stretches General Klaud had taught me. By the time I was through, the light of dawn had begun to seep through my thin curtains. I still had two hours before I was expected back in the training grounds.

With a sigh, I pushed myself back onto my feet, tugged on my boots, and trudged out into the dim, deserted corridors. My feet automatically lead me towards the elevator, and with a flick of my wrist and a press of a button, I was soon sinking down into the depths of the dark castle, until the familiar glow of Hevlaska grew visible.

" _Good morning, Colette,_ " she greeted.

I offered her an exhausted smile as I settled myself at the edge of the platform. "G'morning."

" _How is your progress?_ " Hevlaska inquired as she resettled herself so that her visage was near my own

My smile crumbled. "Still no luck with my Innocence, Hev. General Socaro beat me to hell and back yesterday and I still couldn't activate it."

But Hevlaska didn't appear at all surprised. " _Do not grow discouraged, little one. It has only been a week, but I can already see that your Innocence is adjusting to you remarkably well,_ " she reassured me, " _Have you been keeping up with your meditation exercises?_ "

"I think so… I mean, I am. I'm not sure how much it's really helping though. It doesn't really feel like I'm doing anything," I shrugged helplessly, tugging at the high collar of my pale pink, sleeveless training shirt, the raw Innocence hidden beneath.

" _I see… Sit up, child. Allow me to observe how you have been utilizing the meditation techniques I have taught you,_ " Hevlaska urged me.

"Right," I nodded, scooting back and making room to cross my legs. I straightened my back, rested my palms against my knees, and evened out my breathing. With my eyes shut, I allowed the tension to be released from body.

And of course, it was in this moment, that every errant thought and every discomfort decided to pop up at the forefront of my mind.

 _…I wonder what Jerry's making for breakfast…_

 _…I hope Mum and Corinne are okay…_

 _…Laundry needs to get done…_

 _…I wonder what Oliver and the rest of the guys have been up to…_

 _…These boot heels are digging into my thighs…_

And on it went, until I managed to uproot and weed out every last stray thought drifting through my mind. This was the hardest part, because subsequent to this, when no distractions remained, I could focus solely on the warm, tingly presence nestled against my throat. At this point, I usually hit a roadblock. Where was I supposed to go from here?

And suddenly, a second presence made itself known.

" _Don't stop now, Colette,_ " Hevlaska's gentle voice echoed distantly, " _This is your Innocence. Claim what is yours. Do it. Now!_ "

Spurred on by her commands, I mentally seized the Innocence.

" _Ahhhh_!" I shrieked, abruptly thrown out of my trance as I felt every part of me burn with power.

" _Shhh, relax,_ " Hevlaska's soothing voice caused the burning to recede.

Realizing my eyes were still clenched shut, I blinked them open, grasping at my throat. "What was that…?" My eyes bulged when I saw the safety bars of the platform had been completely obliterated before me. "Did I do that?"

Hevlaska's soft laughter echoed throughout the chamber, " _Just a small accident, young Exorcist. Nothing the Science Division can't fix. Now, get going. You do not want to be late for your meeting with the Generals._ "

"I… of course," I nodded, in a bit of a daze as I flipped on the controls along the console. "I'll see you later, Hev," I called as I began to ascend.

" _I look forward to your next visit,_ " Hevlaska replied, voice growing dimmer.

Once I reached the correct floor, I began the trek towards Training Ground 1, thoughts racing as I ran my small fingers through my massive tangle of dark curls. As I weaved the curls into a lose braid, I focused on the warm feeling at the back of my throat; one I felt I could tug, and it would once again release the torrent of burning power I had felt before. What did that look like? How had I destroyed those metal bars with a mere scream?

Jerking the hair tie off my wrist, I fastened my braid and stepped into the first training room, where General Klaud awaited my presence. (General Socaro had a tendency to be late.)

"Good morning, General Klaud," I greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Colette," she nodded in return, and without another word, I joined her as we began the warm-up she'd specifically designed for me. First, the stretch routine I had already practiced earlier this morning, and then, I shifted into the katas she had taught me thus far. Occasionally, she would jab my arms into the correct position, but I remained resilient. Once General Klaud was satisfied, she would allow me to spar with her.

All this didn't sound so bad, did it? After all, she was tasked in training my combat skills.

Unfortunately, it was a few hours later that General Socaro decided to show up.

He was the one tasked with training me in invoking my Innocence. As you might imagine, Socaro's method for that was scaring me into activating it. Hence, the constant beatdowns.

I was in the middle of a break when the menacing General barged in.

"Ready for an ass-whoppin', brat?" Socaro cackled, teeth razor-sharp and white eyes flashing with madness.

"Bloody hell…" I hissed, abandoning my water bottle and leaping away just in time for him to demolish the ledge I'd been sitting on with his fist. "Shite!" I cursed, rolling away from the slab of concrete he'd tossed at me.

"Better toughen up, pipsqueak. Otherwise your tiny ass will get fucking slaughtered!" Socaro snarled, racing towards me at unfathomable speeds. I flipped and twisted around his jabs and kicks, until his mammoth fist slammed against my shoulder, dislocating it as I crashed against the stone wall.

"Agh!" I cried, as I popped my shoulder back into place. This wasn't the first time I'd done it. Wiping away my tears, I saw the monster of a man coming at me once more. Stumbling to my feet, I weaved around the fist headed for my face and attempted to jab his side. But he caught my wrist and slammed me back against the wall.

He barked out a laugh as I stumbled back onto shaky legs. I hissed at him, wiping away the blood sliding into my eyes as he stalked towards me. But after getting tossed around a mere few times, I had no strength left to fight him. He lifted me by the front of my shirt and shoved me against the wall. My head slammed against the stone, causing my vision to blur.

"Careful, Socaro. She's at her limit," Klaud warned him.

He scoffed. "It hasn't even been ten minutes. How pathetic. Well, brattling? What have you got to say for yourself? Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't just end you right now."

I blinked at him, licking the blood off my lips and bursting into a manic grin when I felt the hot burning at the back of my throat, just waiting to be unleashed. "Because…" I jeered, "I'm not done with you yet." I didn't give him a chance to reply. I burst into a scream.

" _AHHHHHHHH_!"

Waves, upon pulsing waves the color of blood fell from my cracked lips.

Winters Socaro was instantly thrown back, and everything within range became absolutely eradicated and crushed to dust. The crimson shockwaves disappeared from my lips and I was left there to witness the destruction I'd caused.

The speaker suddenly went off, Komui's voice booming as he announced, " _The Cross Unit will be arriving tonight. Commence all preparations. I repeat, the Cross Unit will be arriving tonight. Commence all preparations._ "

General Socaro was passed out and General Klaud was nowhere in sight. With a pained grunt, I dragged myself back to my feet and headed out, only pausing long enough to kick Socaro's face hard enough to break his nose. "Bloody prat," I hissed, limping towards my room.

* * *

At the announcement that the other Exorcists would be arriving well and alive, the Black Order had been spurred into working hard to prepare everything for their arrival. Jerry was hard at work in the kitchens with the rest of the cooks. The Head Nurse and her subordinates were preparing for worst case scenario in the Hospital Wing. The Science Division was prepping their research and creating a space for the arrival of the Akuma Egg Plant. And amongst all the chaos, I had been able to slip away without anyone watching, and so, I had managed to coop myself up in my room the rest of the day and night.

I sat on my bed, fiddling with Poppy on my lap.

For the first time since I'd arrived, I allowed my misery to weigh on my shoulders.

Running my fingers along Poppy's fuzzy ears, I quietly began to sing the old lullaby Mum would sing to me as a babe, " _Sleep away my baby, sleep away my love, sleep away, fragment of my heart._ " I winced at the sound of my high-pitched voice. Tears spilled down my cheeks. " _This baby that was born by night, wants to be taken on a stroller ride. This baby that was born by morning, wants to be taken to the sweet emporium,_ " I hiccupped, voice perfectly in tune, " _Sleep away my baby, sleep away my sun, sleep away, fragment of my heart._ "

I clutched Poppy to my chest. "I miss you, Mum," I whispered.

In this small space I called my own, the silence engulfed me. But it was a soothing sort of silence. I curled up on my side, Poppy clutched in my hands. I was on the verge of falling asleep, when I heard the whoosh of a golem gliding through my window and landing before me on my bed.

Sitting up, I listened to its message.

"Message for… _Exorcist Colette Crawford_. Commence Message: _Colette, please report to the Hospital Wing ASAP. There are some individuals I'd like you to meet._ End Message."

As soon as I allowed the golem to scan me to prove I'd received the dispatch, it flew back out the way it came and I forced myself to hop off my bed, before I became too tempted to go back to sleep. Komui hadn't been too detailed in his message, but I was positive he wanted to introduce me to the rest of the Exorcists, now that they'd returned.

I flicked the lights on and trudged over to the basin and mirror. I winced at the sight of me. My training clothes were wrinkled and covered in grime. My bare arms displayed a colorful array of bruises. My hair looked like a bird's nest and there were still blood stains along my forehead and lips. I did my best to wash up, arrange my curls into something presentable, and changed into another set of identical training gear Johnny had provided. "Better," I decided, and sat back on my bed, fiddling with Poppy as I mentally prepared myself for the task head.

But I couldn't avoid it for much longer. With a wide yawn, I dragged my feet out the door and began to stride in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

The trek wasn't too bad, and along the way, I noticed Poppy was still clutched in my hands. When I reached the entrance of the Hospital Wing, I paused by the double-doors, just out of view, when I overheard Komui.

"Everyone," I heard Komui call, "Can you gather around for a moment." In that instant, all I heard were cots creaking, blankets shifting, and grumbling voices.

But then, a familiar voice. "Komui," said the voice of Marie, "Did the girl make it back?"

"Hm, yes. She did. She was not what we… expected," Komui admitted, and then addressed the rest of the gathered Exorcists, "Prior to the arrival of General Tiedoll, Kanda, and Marie in Edo, they found that one of the Innocence Crystals the General carried began to act up. Because of the gravity of the situation, the General and Kanda continued on, while Marie tracked the Accommodator of the Crystal all the way back to London. Fortunately for everyone involved, Marie made it to Edo just in time to assist you, and the Accommodator made it safely to HQ with only the company of Finders."

"That's a relief!" someone replied to Komui's report, "Do we get to meet her?"

"Yes," Komui answered, "Her name is Colette and she should be arriving any second now. But, seeing as we have a bit more time, I'd like to warn you all that she is unlike anything you might expect. I understand that many of you have had a certain upbringing that prepared you for the harshness of this war, but the same cannot be said for her."

"I don't think anything really prepares you for the cruelty of war," someone else murmured, and I had to strain my ears to catch each word.

"Be that as it may, she has led a very privileged life. And though I do not condemn that, she's been having a bit of trouble adjusting to a combat style of life. Colette has trained with both General Klaud and General Socaro, but she has not had a lot of success," Komui admitted, much to my embarrassment. I became both ashamed and angry that I was being judged so harshly. I'd only been training a week. It was hardly fair.

Komui continued, "I do not tell you this so that you may judge her. I am revealing this information because I want you to help her. Unlike many of us here, Colette has a family that she left behind. I'd like to show her that we can be a family as well."

The silence that followed was long and drawn out.

"I think we can all agree to that, Brother," a soft, feminine voice finally agreed. Murmurs of agreement followed.

 _Brother? That must be Lenalee,_ I deduced. I hesitated for a few moments longer, but I knew if I didn't step into that room now, another conversation about me might spring up, and I think I was done being the subject of gossip for the day.

"Hello?" I hesitantly stepped into the room, drawing all eyes towards me. Curiously, I examined the group of people all huddled around one of the cots, Komui sitting on a chair beside them.

They looked so… human. Covered in scars and bruises and imperfections. Were they a bit of an odd bunch? Sure. But they looked so human. Nothing about them was like those perfect drawings I'd once been so captivated by. At first glance, there was nothing seemingly extraordinary about them.

The overwhelming feeling of disappointment was surprising.

I had to smother back laughter with the palm of my hand when I realized the feeling was mutual.

I could just imagine what they were seeing. They were judging my exterior. They were staring at the image of a small ten-year-old girl covered in a multitude of bruises, beaten to hell and back, with a stuffed animal clutched in one hand.

I was pathetic.

They appeared momentarily shocked by my bout of laughter and I shot them a toothy grin. "You should see the looks on your faces," I grinned. "I know I don't look like much of a fighter, but… I'm a quick learner!" I reassured them.

But this only seemed to upset them further. The girl sitting on the cot, with the short tuffs of hair, objected, voice stiff, "Brother, this… this isn't right." The others around her nodded in agreement, and Komui could only shake his head, posture rigid.

"Colette, come here," Komui beckoned me. "I'd like you to meet your new comrades. These will be the people you will fight alongside with."

Skipping over to his side, I turned to the small group of Exorcists and offered them another grin. "Nice to meet'cha!" I chirped, "I'm Colette Crawford!"

"Hello, Colette," Lenalee was the first to greet me, offering me a friendly smile, "I'm Lenalee."

"Ohh! Are you Komui's little sister? He never shuts up about you, you know? But I think you should be a little nicer. Last time, he was telling me about how you mercilessly destroyed his robot and then kicked him down into the depths of the castle. That's not very nice," I scolded her, laughing internally as Komui grew pale beside me, sweating profusely as Lenalee narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Is that so?" Lenalee smiled sweetly, "Looks like Brother and I will have to have a private talk."

"Now Lenalee, that's not exactly what I said…"

"Hey there pipsqueak, I'm Lavi!" the tall, cheerful redhead introduced himself, before jabbing a thumb over towards the retreating back of the Exorcist with the long, shiny hair. "And that's Yuu—err, I mean Kanda. Don't mind him though. He's a bit of a grouch."

"Oh, so _that's_ Kanda!" I nodded confidently.

"You know him?" Lavi demanded curiously, and I noticed Kanda glaring at me from his cot.

"I know _of_ him. Reever said I could choose any room I wanted, and so I chose his room because his room had the pretty flower in it!"

I was terrible.

"What the fuck?! If you're serious, you're dead," Kanda hissed, storming out of the room against the nurse's protest.

Lavi snickered, "You totally made that up!"

"Dunno what you're talking about~," I giggled.

"You're in my good books already! Nice meet you, Colette. I'm Allen," the boy with the white hair introduced himself.

"Why thank you! Nice to meet you too!" I grinned toothily at him.

"So squirt, what's your Innocence weapon?" Lavi butted in, all smiles and cheer.

I offered him an equally cheeky grin. "You'll have to guess~," I laughed.

"Hmm," Lavi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, as far as I can tell, you don't have any weird body parts," he decided, grasping my wrist and taking a closer look at my arm. "Bit scrawny, but that's not too out there. Allen would know all about that."

Allen scowled. "Put a sock in it Lavi."

But Lavi ignored him. "So! It must be a weapon," Lavi nodded to himself. Unexpectedly, he snatched away Poppy. "Aha! This must be the culprit. You trick your enemies into thinking you're innocent, and then, _wham_! The old rabbit comes out and strikes the killing blow!"

I was laughing so hard, tears were coming out. "What?! No way! That's Poppy! Give her back!"

"I don't know about that," Lavi objected, holding Poppy out of my reach. "Could be lethal!"

"Okay, okay! I'll show you my weird body part if you give her back!" I gave in.

"What? I was wrong?! No way!" Lavi shook his head.

I laughed. "You were so off! Look," I tugged down the high collar of my pink, training top and exposed the green glow of the Innocence. "It's on my neck! See? See? You were totally wrong!"

Around me, the other Exorcists leaned to take a closer look.

"That's interesting," Lenalee observed, "What does it do?"

"Do you have to sing?" Allen asked, "There was another Exorcist with a similar Innocence, you know? Her name was Maria and she would use her voice to control Akuma and create defense shields."

"No, I don't really have to sing," I shook my head, "I mean, I can. But it doesn't really do anything combat-wise. What I can do is create shockwaves. I knocked General Socaro on his ass earlier today. It was great!"

"Whoa!"

"No way!"

"That's awesome!"

I basked in their admiration.

"Alright! Break it up, all of you! It's time for bed," the Head Nurse stormed in, glaring in disapproval. "And you, Miss Crawford, take up one of the empty cots. You're in need of a checkup!"

Despite all the disappointed groans, I was happy to comply. This was the most fun I'd had in good while.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha, sorry. I got overexcited and wrote the next chapter today, which is why you're seeing this update so soon. Oh well, I doubt y'all will mind. I really hope you liked it. Please be kind and drop a review on your way out. Please and thank you!(:


	5. Red Flags in the Wind

**A/N:** Whoa, I just noticed I haven't worked on this for a year. This story is one that's always been on the back of my mind, so I didn't realize it'd been so long! Weirdly enough, I wrote this chapter on my phone while I was watching kids, so if you catch any mistakes, feel free to point it out! A huge thanks to **ultima-owner** , **xenocanaan** , **readwithcats** , **Inspiration 101 O-O** , **giant salamander** , **MoonCake** , **iluvfairytale** , **lizyeh2000** , and **tysedon** for reviewing! I always love going back to reread your comments!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I guess I own my OC. That's it…

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Time Frame — Morning of October 31st, 1897**

* * *

 **—1st Person POV—**

"And stay out!" the Head Nurse's voice thundered, followed by the harsh slam of a door and its shuddering hinges. As she bustled about, we kept silent, eyes shying away from her furious scowl. It wasn't until she disappeared into an adjoining room that we released a collective breath.

The Head Nurse had kept me (all of us, really) under lock and key inside the Hospital Wing for the past day in an effort to make sure everyone had a thorough check up before they went gallivanting around the castle, chasing away any golems or anyone unfortunate enough to show up in person, in their quest to have me return to my regular training schedule. Fortunately, General Socaro didn't care enough about me to come tearing the door down. I was sure a facedown between _that_ man and the Head Nurse was something no one wanted to be a witness of.

The mere thought made me shudder.

"Oomph!"

"Heh, you looked a bit cold there, Colette," Lavi snickered.

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded, removing the blanket piled on my head and heaving sigh. "I'm gonna have to start again..." she frowned, raking her fingers through my hair and loosening the elaborate braid that'd gotten dislodged.

"It's okay, Lena! We have plenty of time," I reassured her, "Enough to redo my hair _and_ exact revenge on Mister Eye Patch!" I cackled evilly as I stroked Poppy's fur.

Lavi pouted. "Is that what I've been reduced to?" he whined, hand grazing his concealed eye.

"Can I see what's under it?" I asked, eyes wide and curious. The elusive Bookman Clan was something I hardly knew about. Sadly, they were just as secretive brought to life, as in the story.

Lavi squinted his single eye at me. "Only if you show me your secret tattoo..."

"I don't have a tattoo!" I squawked.

He grinned. "And I don't have an eye."

I frowned. "Touché..." And then thought to add, "Hey, Lavi! If I become your apprentice, can I see it then?"

"You can't be the apprentice of an apprentice, squirt," he guffawed.

My reply was drowned out by the growling stomach of the ravenous boy in a nearby cot. Our gaze collectively landed on Allen's white head of hair sticking out from a pile of blankets. "I'm dying..." we heard his muffled voice.

Lenalee laughed. "We just had breakfast an hour ago, silly."

Allen stuck his head out and groused, "It's been too long!"

I nodded emphatically, halting when I heard Lenalee's frustrated tsk. "He's right you know!" I said in my best sage-like voice, "It's nearly time for second breakfast!"

Marie's voice reached us from the cot across, "Second breakfast?"

I gasped dramatically. "You guys don't know about second breakfast?!"

Allen sat up. "No, but I like the sound of it!"

I nearly shook my head again, but instead opted for a disappointed frown. "What about elevenses? Luncheon?" All I received were blank looks. "Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?"

"Okay, we've definitely heard about those last three," Lavi nodded, "Not so sure about the other ones," he snickered, "Did you make those up, Colette?"

I scowled, "I did _not_!"

"Hey, there's no shame in that, Colette!" Allen grinned, "Sounds like it's exactly what I need to implement into my dietary plan!"

" _Dietary_ _plan_? I didn't know having a vacuum for a mouth counted as having a dietary plan," a new voice scoffed.

"Shut up, stupid Kanda!" Allen glared. "I _have_ to eat, to keep up my strength. You on the other hand don't _have_ to maintain your ugly attitude. It's rather unfortunate we're subjected to it daily."

" _Beansprout_ —"

Sensing the brewing storm, I was quick to cut him off with a clap of my hands. "So, who wants to hear another story?"

"Oooh! Another one of Colette's misadventures!" Lavi perked up. "I'm all ears, pipsqueak!"

"Glad to know both your ears are still intact!"

"You bet!"

Lenalee laughed. "What story will it be this time, Col'?" Her fingers continued to intertwine my curly tresses meticulously. "Another one of your mean pranks on Edmund?"

I smiled sheepishly. "That was only once... When Mum found out, she tore me a new one, so I never did it again. _But_ this one time a few coppers found my mates and I in a one of our hide outs, and..."

As I told them the story of the time Irma accidentally stole a copper's wig, I keenly observed each of their expressions. They held that same look of wistfulness each time I told them about my life. Originally, I had insisted they tell me about their missions as Exorcists, but the haunted look in their eyes made me realize this wasn't the story I'd once enjoyed, but the simple tragedy of being a child soldier.

I held Lavi's rapt attention, as he nodded and laughed in all the right places. Allen was just as attentive, simultaneously stuffing his mouth with food (where had that come from?). Marie's eyes were closed, but his face was tilted in my direction, expression serene. Kanda appeared to be meditating, so I couldn't be sure of his thoughts, while Miranda, Krory, and Chaoji slept in a dimmer corner of the room.

"—and so Irma was running through the main street waving the wig like a mad woman, while the copper frantically chased after her!" I laughed, "I was the only one who kept up with her, so then she tossed it to me, and we lead him on a goose chase through London, until finally the copper—who was not in very good shape by the way—keeled over and collapsed right into some noble lady from Spain! It was absolute chaos! Irma and I didn't get a good look, but later we heard that he puked all over her gown, and that he got arrested by his own partner!"

Lavi's grin was wide. "With those kinds of trouble making skills, I might have to take you up on your offer."

"Oh! What does that make me? Bookman Junior Junior? Bookman Junior to the power of two? Or how about, Booklady?"

Lavi frowned. "But you're not a lady!"

A pillow to his face was my only reply.

"Watch it!" Lenalee mumbled. "I'm almost done!"

"Sorry Lenalee!" I said sheepishly.

"Hmm..." she hummed, pressing yet another pin into my hair, before finally exclaiming, "All finished!"

I cheered. "Thanks, Lena! You're brilliant!" I carefully threw my arms around her thin shoulders, mindful of her injuries.

"It's no problem," she giggled, returning my hug. "I just wish we had a mirror, so you could see how pretty you look!"

I delicately ran my fingers along the crown of my head, tracing the entwined braids and loose curls resting against the sides of my cheeks. I burst into a grin. "Sort of feels like those fancy updo's Margaret always did on my hair, so I can imagine what it looks. Okay, now it's my turn to do your hair!"

Lenalee's eyebrows shot up, a hand reaching up and grazing the short hair strands. "Um, I don't think there's much you can do, Colette…"

"Can too!" I argued, before pouting. "Except I don't have any of my stuff with me… I'll be back in a jiffy! If the scary nurse lady comes looking for me, tell her General Socaro kidnapped me, okay?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Keep an eye on Poppy and don't go to lunch without me!" was the last thing they heard, before I disappeared through the doorway. Ignoring my aching muscles, I shot off, nearly crashing into a pair of teenage boys who appeared more lost than Allen with a map.

"Hey, kid," one of them called, "Do you know where the Hospital Wing is? We're looking for our friend Chaoji!"

Neatly ducking around them, I called back without pausing, "Just keep going straight, but watch out for the demon nurse!"

I didn't stick around to elaborate, and instead sped off to my room. I was nervous of running into one of the Generals, or worse, an agent from Central. Much to my relief, I reached my bedroom with no trouble, and with one last suspicious look around me, ducked inside the doorway. I hurried over to my nightstand and dug around for the ribbons, hairbands, and hair clips Mum had packed for me, and stuffed them into the pockets of my pale pink training pants. At the last second, I hopped over to the basin and snatched up my fancy comb, before exiting my room.

"Oh shite," I cursed the moment I caught sight of a familiar duo I had yet to encounter in this world. Perhaps if the older man had been alone, I wouldn't have given him much thought, but the blonde at his side with the recognizable two dots on his forehead was unmistakable. Their Central Agency uniforms did nothing to dispel my theory.

I hoped against all hopes that they would continue on their way, but as soon as Leverrier's slanted eyes landed on me, he came to a halt. "Child, what business do you have running around here?"

I scowled. "Nothing," I shrugged, "I was just running some errands."

His severe expression settled on me heavily. "Doubtful they would hire someone your age. Tell me the name of your parent. Order operatives should not be bringing their children into this place."

"Inspector, I believe these rooms belong to the Exorcist combatants," Link provided, "And she just exited one such room."

Leverrier's expression softened into what he probably thought to be a kind smile. "Ah, I see. I apologize, Miss Exorcist. I was unaware we had a new addition to our forces. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So now, you _do_ believe children should be allowed in this place?" I glared up at him but did not bother to wait for a reply. "I have to go," I nearly spat, before running off, heart thundering in my chest and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I hadn't yet encountered an Akuma, but already I was afraid.

Quicker than expected, I was back in the Hospital Wing. Allen and Kanda were nowhere in sight, Chaoji's two friends were chatting with him, and Krory remained unconscious. I slowed my steps and joined Lenalee, Miranda, and Lavi at one of the cots.

"Morning Miranda," I greeted her, hoping my smile didn't appear too off-kilter. "Glad to see you up and about!"

They all turned to me, and when their expressions grew subdued, I knew I'd failed.

"You okay there, Col'?" Lavi asked. "You're looking a little pale."

I laughed nervously. "I think I just encountered my first Akuma," I attempted to joke, but when they grew tense and ready to run off to battle, I frantically shook my hands, "Wait! I'm sorry! That was a lousy joke…"

Lenalee placed a hand delicately against her heart. "That really was, Colette. What happened?"

I scowled. "I met this daft, dodgy-looking bloke and his minion, and he was yelling at me and saying I shouldn't be here. I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Ah, I think you're exaggerating, Col'," Lavi tried to reassure me.

"Yes!" Miranda added, her smile slightly nervous but sweet all the same. "Everyone I've met here has been very kind."

"I agree with you, Miranda," I nodded and frowned, "But I don't think that man was from around here. They were wearing strange uniforms."

Lavi mirrored my frown. "Do you know who this guy was, Colette?"

I hesitated. I technically hadn't gotten a name. Nonetheless, at the sight of their earnest expressions, I admitted, "It was a man named Leverrier…"

Instantly, Lenalee's face paled, pupils and violet irises growing small against the white of her eyes, her hands fisting into her blanket. I immediately felt terrible for mentioning his name at all.

"L-Lenalee…?" I stammered. Hesitantly, I placed a hand against her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it," Lavi cursed, "Where's Komui when you need him?"

Lenalee shook her head. "No…" she whispered, "There's no need to bother him. I'll be fine…"

Miranda, Lavi, and I exchanged uncertain glances.

"Do you… do you want to tell us about it, Lena?" I asked, though I was doubtful she would reveal much. Thus far, I had managed to integrate myself well with the Exorcists, for having just met them. But only because it was easy for them to lower their guard around a small child like me, and because I naturally had an open personality. Without those two factors, I'd probably be just as isolated as Chaoji. But being a child did come with a disadvantage—no one trusted me to handle any of the serious matters.

Truly, it was worthy of laughter, considering I was expected to fight a war.

"I…" Lenalee closed her eyes for a moment, before finally heaving a sigh and meeting our worried gazes. "I'm okay. What did you bring back with you, Col'?" Her smile was a bit strained when she gazed at me and I momentarily drew a blank.

"Oh!" I realized, glancing down at the comb still clutched in my hands. "Mum packed a lot of useless stuff for me. I don't think she realized I was being sent off to war, but I remembered earlier that I had all this stuff in my room," I explained, emptying the content of my pockets atop the rumpled blankets, depositing an assortment of ribbons and hair clips and hairbands.

Lenalee's eyes appeared a little brighter. "Wow, these are very pretty, Colette. I wish I could have weaved one of these ribbons into your braids!"

I smiled. "We can still do that, but with Miranda's hair!" I suggested.

"I-I wouldn't mind," Miranda agreed, self-consciously patting down her brown tresses.

"And these emerald hair pins are perfect for Lavi's hair!" I laughed.

Lavi peered closely at them, before matching my grin. "Wow, I think you're right, Col'! Then again, _everything_ looks good on me!"

Lenalee giggled and picked out a clip shaped like a flower incased with red stones. "This would be lovely on you, Col'!" She gently nestled the flower into my braids. "There! Now it looks complete!"

"And for you, Lenalee," I grinned, holding up a delicate headband covered in twisting vines, silver flowers, and bejeweled leaves. Carefully, I used my comb to brush down her short tuffs of hair, before settling the dainty band onto the crown of her head.

"Wow, you look cute, Lenalee!"

"Yeah, you're killing it!"

"So pretty!"

Her lavender eyes were shining with tears. "Thanks everyone," she beamed, before twirling a ribbon in her fingers, "Now it's Miranda's turn!"

Happily, we all sat around, joking and laughing as we played with Miranda and Lavi's hair. It was rather nice, and I knew it was one of the few good memories I would have of the Black Order, before I made my escape. For the time being, I enjoyed myself, right up until the Head Nurse burst in with a thunderous slam of the door, dragging Kanda and Allen by the ear on each hand as she violently scolded them for leaving her care.

We all sat there, simply staring, unwilling to become subject to her wrath.

No more daring escapes were attempted that day.

* * *

The following morning, the Head Nurse was kind enough to release us for breakfast at the dining hall.

"Hey, Colette," Allen piped up, "I was wondering if you could elaborate on this meal plan you mentioned yesterday."

I gazed up at the silvered eyed boy and grinned. "Okay, so it's like this," I began as I skipped down the hall in an effort to keep up with all the Exorcists and their long strides, "Breakfast is at seven, and we're right on schedule for that! _Second_ breakfast should normally be scheduled for nine in the morning, but if you're feeling a bit piggish, feel free to sneak in a snack."

"Eh?! You're tiny, Col'!" Lavi exclaimed, "Tinier than even that Noah girl. Can you really fit so much in you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lavi, my mother would never allow me to follow such a diet. I mostly make up for it by stealing cookies and getting free samples from the candy shop a street down from my house."

"Right but continue!" Allen insisted.

"Fine, fine," I turned back to him, "Next is elevensen, which should _obviously_ be eaten at eleven in the morning. And then at one in the afternoon is luncheon. Afternoon tea is at three, and dinner is at six. Finally, supper should be served at nine at night!"

"Wow! I'm going to have to discuss this with Jerry!" Allen whispered, stars shining in his eyes.

"Colette, where on earth did you come up with this?" Lenalee wondered.

"Hm? Oh, I read it in a book about…" I glanced at Allen and paused. "About healthy eating…"

"That's not what you were about to say!" Lavi immediately accused.

"Can't be that humiliating," Kanda rolled his eyes.

I winced. "It's really not a big deal."

"Col', if you don't tell us," Lavi grinned, "Yuu and I will tell Komui you volunteered to help with his paperwork~."

I paled, and Kanda's only reaction was to deck Lavi for using his first name. But other than that, he didn't protest. With a wince, I finally admitted, just as we reached the entrance to the dining hall, "It was a book about hobbits…"

Lavi uproarious laughter echoed through the castle and Kanda simply smirked, saying, "So the beansprout wants to go on the hobbit diet? Why am I not surprised?"

I felt slightly guilty watching everyone mercilessly tease Allen as we ordered our food and took our seats at one of the dining tables. Fortunately, Allen only pouted for a bit, before we all dug into breakfast. It was going fine and dandy, until Link showed up and basically announced to everyone that he would now be Allen's guard dog.

I quieted, setting my fork down, and not glancing up when Lenalee took off in search of her brother. Suddenly this was happening much too fast, and I knew it wouldn't be long before Lulubell and her army of Akuma would come and wreak destruction upon the Order.

 _I'm not ready for this,_ I realized with a hopeless cry.

A slipped out of my bench.

"Colette? Are you alright?" In light of Allen's predicament, Miranda was the only one to notice my departure.

"Don't worry about me, Miranda," I whispered, "I'll be in my room."

Before she could protest, I quickly scampered out of the dining hall. But instead of heading for my bedroom, I sought out the elevator platform, praying it would not be in use. With all the scientists running around and running tests on the Akuma Egg Plant, and Leverrier taking an interest in Lenalee's Innocence now that it was considered a candidate for the Heart, the platform would be more consistently in operation. But I had to at least check.

Fortunately, everyone was either at the dining hall, in the labs, or attending meetings, and the elevator was deserted. Swiftly hopping aboard, I ran the dials on the control panels and set it to guide me down to Hevlaska's chambers. Soon, her ethereal glow lit up the gloomy depths of the tower.

"Hevlaska!" I cried.

"Colette…?" she murmured, voice resonating like a song, as she awoke to the sound my voice. "What is it, child?"

"Y-you have to help me," I pleaded, belatedly realizing I was crying. Roughly, I wiped away my tears and straightened my shoulders, wearing my fiercest expression. "There is no other way to say this Hevlaska, but we will soon be under attack."

I couldn't take the words back, and though I didn't realize it now, my forewarning would change everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, in the following chapters, (if it wasn't already clear) we're going to have a divergence from canon! Isn't that always fun? I have a rough outline of where I want it to go, but it may take me a bit of time to write it out just the way I want it. Anyway, please feel free to drop a review! They're a joy to read!(:

Until next time!


End file.
